Of Love and War
by Asj Johnson
Summary: Yami Bakura and Seto Kaiba. Kaiba finds a message from Bakura, saying to meet him in an ally at one a.m. but the message wasn't meant for Kaiba. Kaiba becomes infatuated with Bakura, to Bakura's dismay. PG13, please.


**Of Love and War**

A fatigued Kaiba opened his locker. The school day was finally over, but there was still Mokuba's Dentist appointment that afternoon, and also Kaiba Corp. business to take care of. He didn't even want to think about how much sleep he was going to get, knowing KC's latest project needed a lot of work. Just before he closed the locker, he saw something red. Looking closer, he noticed that it was a short letter written on the inside of his locker door.

_I find your form very pleasing and wish for you to be my sex slave. Meet me at the end of Aminy Avenue: 1am._

Or maybe it was 4am. It was hard to tell if those lines were deliberate or if the dripping letters above the stated time had added them. Kaiba reasoned that it had to have been hard to write with a bloody slab of raw meet - which must be the case, since he's mysteriously smelled pork ever since he first opened his locker. After deciding to wash the locker thoroughly the next day, he headed out of the school.

---

The only reason Kaiba decided to come was because of who wrote the message. At the bottom of his locker door, in large, plain letters, was the name Bakura.

Aminy Avenue was a small alleyway that dead-ended in a secluded area of town. The surrounding buildings were unkempt - paint peeling and windowpanes missing. The road's pavement was cracked and grimy. Used syringes littered the ground and rats weren't an uncommon sight. No one, not even Kaiba, had any idea of what "aminy" meant, whether it was a name of a person or a very unique word. Maybe it used to be "amity", until the street went downhill. One thing was true, though - everyone associated the word with trouble. Kaiba didn't believe the rumors he's heard about the happenings having taken place on this street, and he didn't once slow his pace when he heard odd creaking noises. His footsteps echoed off of the buildings as he made his way to the end of the street. A breeze ruffled the lower part of his blue trench coat. The ally seemed to be abandoned at this hour - maybe it was too early for the drug addicts.

Bakura sat in the middle of the street, his back against the decaying wood fence that marked the end of the road. A smirk was on his face as he waited in the darkness, but it faded as Kaiba stepped into the flickering glow of a streetlight. "Kaiba?!" he said in dismay, "Why are _you_ here?!"

"You invited me. Remember?" Kaiba told him, a hint of a smirk on his face.

"My host must have told me the wrong locker," Bakura grumbled to himself. After realizing that Kaiba was still looking at him, he raised an eyebrow. "What are you still doing here?!" he shouted.

"What do you think...?" Kaiba asked him, a smirk spreading across his face. Bakura's stomach churned when seeing the glint in one of Kaiba's eyes. He remembered what he had written on the locker, and desperately wished he hadn't.

"You've spoiled my evening, Kaiba," Bakura stated as he got to his feet. He paused for a second, a frown on his face, before hissing, "Don't follow me unless you want your soul to be ripped from your body."

---

"K-Kaiba?" Ryou Bakura sleepily asked after answering the phone. He morphed into Yami Bakura a second later. The tomb robber wanted to hear what Kaiba wanted, after their unfortunate meeting earlier that morning.

"I've missed you," Kaiba whispered on the other end.

"If you call this number _one_ more time, I'll ensure that you will not be _able_ to bother me again," Bakura said and hung up. He then let his lighter side regain control. Unknowing of what just took place, Ryou continued to get ready for school.

---

Kaiba didn't get as much work done for his project as he wanted to, but his late rendezvous had it's advantages. Bakura was all he could think of today. Currently, Kaiba was signing his name to a note. After neatly folding the piece of notebook paper, he discreetly tossed it onto Bakura's desk. Kaiba watched as Bakura grinded his teeth, fluming as he ripped the note to shreds. Bakura then glared at Kaiba, to which the brunette responded with a slight wave. Bakura mouthed the words "you will die".

The rest of the school day went about the same way, until Bakura had a class without Kaiba. He spent the first fifteen minutes of class planning his revenge on Kaiba. He realized that he would need to be creative about it, though, since he no longer had his shadow magic. After finalizing the plan, his thoughts changed courses. Beginning to wonder _why_ Kaiba liked him, he came up with several theories. The first theory would be that Kaiba secretly loved him and only just recently let him know about it, since, because of the locker mix-up yesterday, it appeared that he felt the same. But, if that was true, then why didn't the guy take the hint that it was all just a mistake - that he didn't like him at all. Kaiba's a smart mortal, after all... He would have figured it out by now. From what he knew about Kaiba, he figured that he'd come up with some excuse for acting that way. Maybe he would claim that Yugi poisoned him in some way. Which would take us to theory number two: what if someone _did_ poison him? Marik would be the first one that comes to mind. He seems to think of Kaiba as a threat to his wellbeing. In his past life, Kaiba used to weld the Millennium Rod - Marik's Rod. Marik is supposedly good now, though. - After the pharaoh won that duel against him in Battle City. It's possible that it was just an act, but not very likely. The other theory Bakura came up with was that maybe Kaiba actually _doesn't_ like him. Could all of this be a hoax? A practical joke that a foolish mortal would think up? It wouldn't be Kaiba's style... but, it _was_ a possibility. Bakura dwelled on that thought the rest of the class. It seemed to be the most likely reason for Kaiba's behavior. He just couldn't figure out what Kaiba's motives could be. The bell rung before Bakura could come up with a reason for Kaiba's actions.

It just happened that this class was the last of the day. For once, Bakura was actually eager to see Kaiba.

---

As Kaiba finished sanitizing his locker, he noticed Bakura walking down the hall. He was considering winking at the white-haired teen, but Bakura never looked his way. After throwing the last bloody paper towel into the nearest trashcan, he went straight for his limo. He still had that Kaiba Corp. project to work on, since he didn't get it done last night. However, after opening the door, Kaiba just stared for a few seconds.

"He told me you would want to see him, sir..." the driver explained.

Kaiba glared at the driver and then back at the teen sitting in _his_ seat. Bakura scooted over to give Kaiba enough room to get in. Kaiba frowned but entered the limo. As the chauffeur began to drive, Kaiba pushed a button to put up the partition separating the front and back seats. "I don't think we should announce our relationship to the world, just yet," Kaiba said with a smirk. He then purred, "It's more fun as a secret..." Bakura instinctively scooted back a few inches. "Why don't we go on our first date tonight? I know of a charming bistro a few blocks from here... Is seven o'clock okay with you?"

"Seven's fine with me," Bakura answered with a smirk. He noticed that his confirmation seemed to take Kaiba by surprise. _'I'll soon get to the bottom of this...'_ Bakura thought. "...I don't have to wear a _tie_, do I?"

---

Yami Bakura and Kaiba were seated at a small table in the corner of an expensive French restaurant. The waiter came to the table with their plates. "It's about time!" Bakura declared as he took his medium-rare T-bone steak. The waiter frowned at Bakura as he put Kaiba's plate on the table. "So... Kaiba, why don't we go to my place after dinner?" Bakura paused a minute to take a bite of his steak, without using a fork, before asking, "are you a sadomasochist?" Kaiba paled. The smirk on Bakura's face vanished as he said, "Admit it Kaiba - this is all some type of sick joke."

"Fine. I admit it. When I saw the message inside my locker, I couldn't help it. And, now we're even."

"_Even_?! What's _that_ supposed to mean, mortal!?" Bakura demanded.

"I thought it was only _fair_... After what you did to Mokuba that time."

"Didn't you realize who you were messing with?! Don't you know what I can do to you?!" Bakura erupted.

"According to Yugi... nothing," Kaiba said. "Not since that trip to Egypt. You've lost all of your 'shadow power' - as Yugi stated it. Apparently, it's even a miracle you're still _in_ this world. - Not that I believe in that stuff. I still believe you somehow drugged me after that duel. Maybe you put something on that Eye. Whatever the case, I've stepped up on security since then."

---

Bakura was angry. He was lying in bed, but he couldn't get to sleep. All he could do was think of ways to kill Kaiba. He was currently at way number one hundred and twenty-seven.

In school the next day, he stared at Kaiba, wondering how he could pull a stunt like that. He realized that he almost _admired_ Kaiba for the trick he had thought up. If the roles were switched, would _he_ have thought up the same thing? After thinking these thoughts for hours, he realized something. Why had he wanted Kaiba to have the Millennium Eye? Why had he wanted him to be in that game he and the pharaoh played? Bakura now thought he knew the answer.

It was now the lunch period. In the cafeteria, after Bakura got his tray, he noticed Kaiba heading for a table and walked over to him.

"Kaiba... I think I love you."

"_What_?" Kaiba asked. After a second, he said, "I thought we settled this last night," Kaiba narrowed his eyes, "It was a _prank_."

"Don't you feel _anything_ toward me? Kaiba, we went out to eat at a French restaurant last night - together!" Bakura said, unconsciously raising his voice.

Kaiba noticed kids beginning to stare at the two of them. "Were your sheets wet this morning after you woke up? It sounds like quite a dream," Kaiba replied with a smirk. Some kids started snickering, as Yami Bakura turned red from frustration and maybe some embarrassment. "Sorry to disappoint you - but I'm not gay," Kaiba said and turned on his heel, leaving Bakura standing there alone.

**---**

**So... There ya go. This is for a fanfiction contest. It seems like I had more to say, but I forget it now... Well, I guess I'll say that I seemed to have gone downhill at the end. I tried keeping them in character and everything...**


End file.
